


Always.

by viverl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, Coda, M/M, Missing Scene, captain america: cw, mentioning of Sharon Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in Wakanda for Captain America: Civil War.</p><p>Bucky and Steve discuss a scene during CA:CW, you know which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always.

“So.. you and the younger Carter?”

“That… was a mistake.”

 

Steve and Bucky sat next to each other on the rooftop of T'Challa’s medical center, letting their legs dangle over the skyscraper’s top. The last 24 hours filled with fights and explosions made them still antsy, adrenaline concentration making them a little high. Steve had found Bucky a while ago and they had sat in silence together. Steve had gripped Bucky’s uninjured shoulder to settle himself next to him although he did not need any stabilization. At least not with his bodily balance.

 

“She isn’t Peggy.” Steve glanced at Bucky with confusion. “ Hey, I read about her in the museum. It’s not like that was a secret, was it?”

“Yeah. you’re right. I just… got confused.” Steve stared into the distance.

“But that’s not it. Of course, kissing Sharon while thinking of her dead great-aunt is wrong in itself-”

“You realized that yourself, did you?” Bucky bumped his right elbow friendly into Steve’s side and grinned.

 

Steve couldn’t help but answer with a grin. They sat close to each other, like they had done in their childhood and teens. Their thighs were pressed together, Bucky idly fiddling with the bandage around his arm stump. Steve still felt nauseous when he looked at the missing arm. Bucky however was calm as always, he had experienced worse.

 

“Yeah, but you know how it is. Being fridged for half a century and waking up with everyone dead or almost there.”

“”Been there, done that.” They bumped their shoulders in agreement.

“It makes one do weird things.”

“Like holding onto a helicopter with your bare hands?” Bucky lifted one eyebrow and scrutinized Steve’s shoulder. “Does it hurt?” That coming from the one missing a metal arm.

“It’s a little tender.” Steve rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arm carefully. Had he looked up from his arm in that moment he would have caught Bucky licking his lips nervously, locked eyes on Steve.

 

“I kissed Sharon because I thought this would be the easiest way. To, you know, fit in, to find peace.” He looked forlorn over the green jungle in front of them. “But it felt just wrong. I-”

A mosquito chose that moment to prick Captain America. He chased her away without killing her. Bucky shook his head at the kind-hearted fool.

 

“Peggy is dead and she is never coming back. That chapter is closed. And anyway, it made me realize that I am not ready to start something like this. I am still hung up over someone else.” Steve’s ears had reddened and he was sure that Bucky could hear his heart pumping loudly in his veins.

 

Bucky did not react, he just flicked a little stone from the roof and watched it fall. Steve watched him anxiously.

 

“You fought your best friends and the whole world for me. Don’t think I did not realize this. And I am grateful. I really am.”

 

Steve’s face fell. “But?”

 

Bucky carefully put his hand onto Steve’s thigh. “I have only have an idea of who I am and who we were. I am a mess.” His voice broke at the last word.

 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, “But you are my mess, don’t you understand?” Steve fought to establish eye contact with Bucky. “I love you, you idiot.” His eyes shone with earnesty.

 

Bucky stared back, his back rigid. “Well, I love you too, that’s the only thing that I am sure of in my life.”

 

Steve’s smile dazzled Bucky and made him smile too. Bucky disentangled their hands to cradle Steve’s head, kissing him swiftly. Steve kissed him back with fervor.

  


A little while later they sat together, their heads leaning against each other.

“You know what I have to do.”

“Yes.”, Steve sighed quietly.

“Will you wait for me?” Bucky’s voice was anxious.

“Always.” Steve answered firmly.


End file.
